


With a hint of Blush

by Wordlesslywriting



Series: OiYama Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, OiYama Week 2016, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that falling fast and hard was anything but graceful; but that was how things worked sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Parallels & Day Three: Music

The way volleyball revolved to each of their lives made it seem like destiny for them to at least look at each from across the court. Each had their triumphs and dark corners. They sweated on the gym floors and kept pushing to their respective limits. They had friends that watched their backs and had days thinking it was never enough where they stood. Both of them lived in this state where volleyball was their world and that their bodies were both a blessing and a curse. So it wasn't really a surprise that when either of them looked at the other side of the court. Yamaguchi saw a strong leader that was beyond powerful and had great control over the rhythm of any game he participated. It was like looking at an obstacle that couldn't be toppled no matter how many hours passed. From one game he saw raw strength as he teased the whole team when he singled out Tsukishima over and over through his serves. At the time he could only watch him effortlessly pin-out points; he saw his best friend try to stay passive and not make a fuss but; that only made Yamaguchi worry more.

 

He was the only first year left out to watch the game end without him walking on the court. What he didn't realize that Oikawa had in some way a similar role with volleyball. His beginnings formed from having an athletic body, but not of a champion immediately. He was surrounded by other top players that essentially allowed him to thrive with the price of working himself to the bone. Born as normal people without monstrous raw talent they were both tasked to compete in the same field of geniuses and prodigies. So the hours ran and weighted their minds. Insecurities and pride pounded on their regime during practices.

  
Yamaguchi at times wondered if Oikawa Tooru had to deal with defeat as much times Yamaguchi dealt with. What he didn't know was that Oikawa saw himself in Yamaguchi and then sum. The parallels between them was something he didn't out rightly talk about or think too much; because it was hard to watch one’s past come rearing in. They both struggled on their own ends and while Oikawa felt like time was shrinking Yamaguchi felt like his strength was coming as he barely started high school. They had faults and triumphs but what they saw in themselves and each other was the courage to play with heart out on the field.

To this day Yamaguchi still loved the feeling of falling in love with new songs he encountered or had a recommendation to listen to.The new genre or voices always gave him a bump into a jazzy good feeling mood. Oikawa noticed the longer he made contact with him. At the beginning when they first started to correspond to each other it was like most wary fragile acquaintances. It would be filled with awkward pauses and unspoken desires to freely walk and talk around each other. They would make plans to meet and as they went through the motions of sparking conversations and when they got comfortable enough they both realized later on that friendship was only the first stage of many between them. While volleyball was what technically brought them to meet each other in the first place, it wasn't the only thing that they talked about. Other hobbies were explored and brushed on.

“Do you want to go check out the music store I usually go to with Tsuki?”

They were in the middle of eating lunch when Yamaguchi asked. Oikawa leaned back from his chair and sipped his drink. Yamaguchi continued, “There's this album I kind of want to show you.”

When Yamaguchi finished Oikawa watched him squirm from his stare. He chuckled softly before responding, “We can walk now if you're done eating.”

The trips never stopped, the outings would last longer as the texting continued way over the nights shifting to mornings. They would develop inside jokes; their bodies like their arms or fingers would brush onto each other more often to the point of lingering more than it was necessary. The hints of blushes would color their faces as they stay close as they hung out and listened to playlists they made beforehand. Oikawa would ravish of witnessing Yamaguchi shake when their shoulders touched, or when his cheeks redden when they both turned to look at each with only a few feet away from each other when they both talked about a certain song they liked. Oikawa loved how crazy his heart got when he got a perfect view of Yamaguchi’s freckles and eyes. The body heat between them and Yamaguchi's lips so close to him always made his head feel like he was in cloud nine. It was too pure and cute to see Yamaguchi's reactions when Oikawa deliberately got close and talked in Yamaguchi's ear.

“Oikawa, did you liked the song?”

Oikawa blinked and turned to see Yamaguchi’s eyes shining a little bit brighter than usual, his cheeks were slightly pink. His head tilted and Oikawa could've sworn he gulped. “Yeah it was good. I liked...the chorus a lot…”

“That's good the next song I heard from the station you told me about yesterday.”

Even with the past experiences of girls didn't compare to his blood burning his body; because Oikawa couldn't stop himself from watching Yamaguchi bobbing his head and smiling his favorite grin to him. He felt his own body move with his lips hovering close to Yamaguchi's; the music was still playing but it felt like it was far away. His heart was going crazy the way Yamaguchi took a slow breath before closing his eyes and gap.

Labels were placed and playlists got longer and all over the place. While technically Yamaguchi was the first to kiss Oikawa, he  made sure to be the first to hold Yamaguchi's hand. Before they knew it, when they walked and listen to one of their iPods their hands would be joined or Oikawa would steal a kiss randomly and frequently. He always went out of his way to point out that he liked spending time with Yamaguchi with the way his schedule got carried away with busy appointments and school in general getting in the way. Greeting him was always a fluff fest the way Oikawa came from behind hugging him fast and kissing Yamaguchi's freckles first. Yamaguchi would laugh uncontrollably from the light pecks and happiness he overall got from Oikawa’s psychical affection.

When they didn't plan much but they usually ended up in one of their rooms curled up on the bed watching movies or listening to radio stations. And that's when it became a normal part of his life Oikawa fell even more in love with a domestic future with Yamaguchi for the rest of his life. Because he just couldn't live without Yamaguchi by side.

Another reason why Yamaguchi liked listening to music was because of the way Oikawa swayed with the beat. Most of the time it was what you expect from an adolescent dancing to a cheesy pop song. But the longer he stayed he found that Oikawa definitely had a beat down the way his body moved. It was entertaining when Oikawa exaggerated terrible outdated dance moves but the fact of the matter was Oikawa was actually a good dancer.

“I didn't know you knew you actually knew how to dance.”

After a couple of tracks of some jazz tunes playing Oikawa demonstrated some basic steps. Grabbing Yamaguchi by the waist he spinned him and started to slow dance in the middle of his living room. Though Yamaguchi barely knew the steps he managed okay once he got into the beat.

“I took lessons when I was younger when my older brother got engaged and married.”

They took another spin towards the windows. There they had a comfortable silence as they twirled and had Oikawa whisper praises here and there of Yamaguchi following Oikawa’s lead perfectly. As the song made its final decrescendo Oikawa freed one hand and touched Yamaguchi’s chin upward. Without too much time for Yamaguchi to say something or process what was happening he kissed him slowly and softly.

The next song started and Yamaguchi tilted his head and pulled away. Catching his breath he sweetly asked, “Is the waltz all you know?”

  
Oikawa laughed as he pulled Yamaguchi closer to his own body. “Oh please Yama, that barely touched the surface.”   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles don't go in any particular order.
> 
> Day Two: College/ Space

It was too long since they were able to be in the same place and just sit next to each other. College was definitely not a joke with the busy schedules that constructed their lives now, there were too many paper and exams to let them breathe properly. It didn't help that they got accepted into different colleges, so the texts and skype meeting became more frequent versus face to face meetings. Even if the screen said it was HD that didn't mean it was better than to psychically next to each other. But that was how they communicated and stayed in touch. Neither of them liked the separation but they were grateful for whatever time they could take to just see each other and talk. When breaks appeared just right they took advantage of it.

“Did you bring the blanket?” Yamaguchi asked as he walked up the hill.

The street lights were a little far away as they both kept walking up to the tallest hill from the park closest to Oikawa’s school. Yamaguchi was more than thankful that he didn't bother registering on having a Friday class; because it brought more times to save enough money to make a trip down to stay at Oikawa's apartment during weekends that allowed it. As he got there he stared at the sky and the few lights from below. From behind him he heard his boyfriend's feet walking up and setting down the blanket on the grass.

“Of course. Now what do you think about this summer break trip? We can go to the beach or we could go that little tourist shopping center that we saw an article about a week ago?”

As they settled down and stared at the sky Yamaguchi hummed. The grass was cool and wet as he stroked with one arm. The nights were bearable now but he knew with summer coming in a few weeks it would change. His head turned so he could watch Oikawa smile at him. With his free hand he touched Oikawa's cheek before moving closer so he could rest his head on Oikawa's chest.

“I have don't really care where just that it's far away from school.”

Oikawa laughed, “That's helpful.” He nuzzled his head before speaking again with a more hushed voice. “Well in a few weeks it'll be summer break.”

After a few more remarks and laughs they slowly paused their conversation with words. With their heads both looking up at the stars and night air cooling their bodies there was this peace and calm Yamaguchi loved when it came to star gazing. Because over the course his time getting to know Oikawa he learned how much fun it was to lay down at night and just watch the sky. Even with the dull noises of cars and the city not completely gone being in the park did wonders for him. He just liked the way he could see shimmering lights and listen to Oikawa's steady heart beat. The heat from Oikawa's body was enough to comfort him; it was like the longer the separation was the more he longed for Oikawa. To see his smile that he only gave to Yamaguchi, to hear his soothing voice calling to his name and talk about the little things that happened throughout his day. To feel his arms wrapped around his waist or cup his face when he kissed him.

And with him to so close to smell that cologne he always wore he couldn't help but sigh and drink in the image of Oikawa's eyes gleaming and breaking the silence by telling a story about aliens and how cool it would be to meet them. His mouth would move on and on and Yamaguchi would smile and listen and feel the vibrations of Oikawa's voice all the way down to his chest where Yamaguchi laid his head. With a slow pace Yamaguchi raised his head and body so his head was a few centimeters away from Oikawa's.

He could make out Oikawa pausing his story and watching him, “What did I already tell you this one?”

Yamaguchi quickly kissed him before pulling back to answer, “Only every chance you get when we star gaze in the park. But it gets more interesting with the new twists you make.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: insecurities

Dating Oikawa Tooru meant a lot of things; but for the most part, he had to be strong and confident when pit against Oikawa’s swarm of fangirls and occasional fanboys. It wasn't meant to be harsh but that was the truth in the matter. He was a popular and talented guy who could sway anybody at anytime when he pleased. Yamaguchi at first believed being friends was enough for him but as he got closer he couldn't stop himself from getting caught up and falling hard. It was just some unspoken truth that made Yamaguchi invest his time to live side by side with Oikawa. The days dragged on and he couldn't stop thinking about him and clinging to the little moments he spent with him. But the longer he stayed and watched Oikawa play and see posters and voices praising Oikawa like a god he couldn't help but think of if Oikawa was wasting his time with him. There were plenty of other more talented and gorgeous people to fancy Oikawa.

In the middle of a crowd Yamaguchi felt like blending in and disappearing all together. It wasn't even in volleyball scene; sometimes when they went out on dates the female population would naturally flock to Oikawa and praise him up; then when Yamaguchi stayed put by Oikawa’s side glares would come to his vision.

“You know I only have eyes for you right?”

Yamaguchi looked at Oikawa as they walked away from the flock. Even with joint hands Yamaguchi couldn't stop but replay their glares. “I know but it still stings to know people don't agree with you being with me.”

The strain of his voice echoes to Oikawa's head. They don't linger with that conversation and instead try to focus on the rest of the date. “You said there was a sale in the usual clothing store we go to, do you want to go there?”

Falling love was more than cheesy pick up lines and good vibes that made you want to dance in the streets and sing your lungs out. There were moments where Yamaguchi’s hands were shook and his lungs hurt from his heart pounding from the new experiences. Insecurities though were definitely a role that made him question his every action late at night. He would toss and turn and ask himself why he was like that. He liked the team he was in, friends and family to count on and a supportive boyfriend that understood him. But this nasty habit of overthinking and self-loathing was annoying at best. Tsukishima knew about this side of him and always made an effort to cheer him up; but with this surplus of people watching and commenting on him escalated his anxiety.

“Shouldn't you try to talk to Oikawa about this?”

Yamaguchi didn't bother looking at Tsukishima as they passed the stairs and walked to practice. He could tell that his best friend was worried in his own way and tried to reason with him.

“I don't think it's the right time especially with the Spring Prelims coming up soon.”

Tsukishima gave a face that read that he wanted to say more but gave Yamaguchi the space and silence he wanted to drop the subject. “Alright.”

Even after winning the game there was an awkward pause as he looked beyond his side of the court. The laughter and crying over flooded him and he couldn't stop himself from feeling so conflicted as he stepped away. Watching Oikawa being so strong in front of his team and keeping his chin up after losing his last chance to victory made Yamaguchi guilty. And something that made him mull over for the remaining time he stayed in the gymnasium and home.

“You know I don't hate you for beating my team.”

A few hours later Oikawa came over to Yamaguchi's home. His eyes were red and puffy but his voice was genuine. Yamaguchi was by his homework desk and watched as Oikawa close his bedroom door and walked over to sit on his desk. He stretched out one hand and lifted Yamaguchi's chin slowly.

“If that's what you were worried about. I could never hate you. Yama…” He lowered his body so his forehead could touch Yamaguchi's. “you were amazing out there and I was so proud to see you score that much by yourself. You deserve this.” He finished with a chaste kiss.

Yamaguchi couldn't stop himself from crying and leaning forward clutching Oikawa. “No I don't. I just got...lucky.”

Still holding his boyfriend he quickly defended his previous statement. “Yama give yourself more credit than that. You and I both know you worked hard to get where you are.”

By then Yamaguchi wouldn't look at him and instead curled up.

“Please look at me,” his voice was a whisper.  
“Then at least tell me what's really wrong? I can't solve this all by myself.”

Listening to Yamaguchi cry was a lot more painful than what transpired after the game. Ever since he invested more time to his boyfriend he noticed how much different his I love yous were right off the bat. It didn't mean that was fooling around and not taking them seriously with his past relationships but, with Yamaguchi he understood his passion and devoting concerning volleyball. He was the sweetest and understanding person he's ever met and fell hard. But what Oikawa noticed that as they walked past the honeymoon stage there was still so much he didn't know about Yamaguchi. He had assumptions and guesses but, Oikawa wanted to know that Yamaguchi relied on him when he felt like shit. He wanted to hear him just rant about anything that pissed him off. He didn't like how Yamaguchi tip toed with certain topics; but he understands and wanted Yamaguchi to be comfortable with him. Yet as he sensed something brewing he waited hoping his boyfriend would come to him.

So minutes passed and Oikawa led Yamaguchi to the bed and allowed himself to be clung to. With his shirt getting wet Oikawa tighten his hug.

Mumbling Yamaguchi finally broke and talked, “I'm not all that great though.” He leaned a little back so he could talk without mumbling on Oikawa's shirt. “A lot of people said..”

Oikawa cut him off, “I don't give a shit about what other people say or think. And you shouldn't either.”

He whipped off Yamaguchi's tears as he continued. “Look I frankly don't care about what strangers have to say about us, I still don't know your whole backstory or experiences and who made you believe you're less than worthy.” He carefully got closer and patted Yamaguchi's hair. “But please believe me, Yama never forget that I love you. Because I'm the luckiest guy ever to be with you. And I'm always thankful that we've met. I chose to be with you because I know you are one of the most important, beautiful and amazing persons I have ever met and fell in love with. Honestly to hell with them for even thinking anything remotely negative about you.”

Yamaguchi sniffled as he tried to calm his breathing. “But--”

“No buts you're the bestest cutest boyfriend I ever had I won't ever let go; so you're stuck with me.”

He kissed his head. “Now seriously it's getting late get some sleep because you have a big game and I want to see my beautiful boyfriend looking ready to go and beating ushiwaka tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five & Seven: Flowers/ Free
> 
> *Mostly Free prompt

It was Oikawa's turn to pick the next date. The weather was perfect and the sun wasn't too bright to burn much, so he said that it was the perfect time to go to the park. Yamaguchi at the time didn’t mind the location and went along with it; they prepared food, had a blanket picked out and chose to go to the closest park they had between them to make it easier to arrive without too much hassle. Walking there proved that to be filled with laughter and Oikawa sneaking in secret photos of Yamaguchi. By the time they arrived it was still quiet and empty for them to just listen to nature.

All things considered everything was going splendid until Oikawa noticed a pesky bee hovering above their direction of their food and continued to fly around their hands and faces. Yamaguchi fared better swatting it like nothing. Oikawa on the other panicked and usually went closer to his boyfriend for protection.

“You know, as longs as you don’t piss them off they won’t hurt you.” Yamaguchi looked at Oikawa as he quietly squealed as the bee went near his hair.

“Tell that to Matsu next time because the bees love to sting him for no reason.”

Sighing into a sympathetic smile he captures the bee with one hand. He calmly walks down from their hill and lets it loose. While Oikawa watches in half fear, he calms down a little as   
Yamaguchi comes back with no sting. He quirks up an eyebrow smugly. “See no sting.”

“That’s because you just got lucky this time. I swear you and Iwa are just immune from the insect’s wrath to humanity.”

“Sure sure.”

After a couple more changes from their conversation the bee came back with two more friends. That enough made Oikawa more uncomfortable as he whined and stayed close to Yamaguchi. Even with Yamaguchi trying coax him he wouldn’t budge.

“Yama they keep getting closer.”

“They won’t sting you if you leave them alone.”

Five minutes later they fly away and Oikawa sighs loudly in relief. Oikawa slowly gives distance to his boyfriend and sits across him and grabs a snack. Yamaguchi lays down and plucks out small flowers from his side. As they enjoyed some peace and exchange some songs; it doesn’t take long until they come back with more friends.

“Oikawa don’t move.”

Fear crushes Oikawa as he feels cold sweat forming. He watches as Yamaguchi gets closer and with both hands capturing one bee and sends it to another direction. By the time he gets to the fifth Oikawa wants to quickly get up and never return to parks again. Instead he grabs his phone and records the way Yamaguchi grabs the bees and carefully directs them to the opposite direction from them. While scary for Oikawa, he was very thankful of his boyfriend being able to handle the bugs. After a few seconds into the video a bee zooms in and all chaos breaks loose.

“Tooru stop recording and get the blanket!”

From the camera’s point of view, the scene dramatically changes and the audio is filled with curses and wind direction changing rapidly. Nothing is on focus and the buzzing of bees are mixed with Oikawa screaming with a high pitch to Yamaguchi’s name. “Yama they won’t stop coming.”

“They stop throwing water at them.”

The phone falls down to show Yamaguchi, who is covered in grass and dirt stains in his clothes, tucking in the blanket in the backpack. While Oikawa’s voice in the background screeching until a few seconds later having a good view of Oikawa running with a squad of bees swarming him.

“I told you not to bug them.”

“Yama help me!”

When they got back to Yamaguchi’s home Oikawa couldn’t stop whimpering. His phone wouldn’t stop vibrating from new notifications of texts and other statues from his social media apps. When he sat down on Yamaguchi’s bed his boyfriend already had the first aid kit and applied the ointment and Band-Aids to Oikawa’s arms and few scratches from his cheeks. The few bruises that Yamaguchi got were darkening; from Oikawa’s perspective he could see where exactly he tripped and fell on the ground. Even through the mild pain he still he felt his cheeks flushing and when he felt Yamaguchi’s soft breath when he got closer. As he finished applying the last Band-Aid Yamaguchi looked at Oikawa and paused for second before kissing Oikawa’s forehead.

“You’re one lucky bastard Tooru that this wasn’t bee season.” He pulls away and starts cleaning the mess from the bed stand before starting the same routine to himself.

From behind Oikawa laughs, “But I got you don’t I. So it’s all good.”

Yamaguchi gave him an unimpressed stare as he continued his task. “Well at least we know outside picnics are out the question for next week.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Selfie

Oikawa Tooru loved to document his day; when he woke up, where he worked out, what he ate, who he was with and anything related that happened to him. He liked to tell the stories he came up with his photos and share it with everyone. And while a good portion was just himself as he went into middle school school it definitely took the route of him using his cellphone more often for practical reasons to blend in with the crowd. But the subjects stayed the same, like wild fluffy animals or aesthetic scenery; he also made more than enough room for his young little nephew, Takeru. It was like a cycle of buying more storage for his photos and videos.

It was typical seeing him with his phone if he wasn't concreting on volleyball. What tipped off people of his love life was when he told the story with lyrics and quotes; there it would have his shadow loom over most of the photos and have his face looking away from the screen sometimes with a longing look.

With social media culture booming it really was no surprise to see Oikawa getting real into stuff similar to Instagram or snapchat. But in the early stages Oikawa just really liked taking photos. And that started by accident when he poked around hobbies with his siblings by off chance. And while in that trip he explored and dug out and carved his own interests and talents. And from a home with older siblings, that was a given. Because standing out was a daunting task, but something that Oikawa strived as the youngest out of the bunch. It wasn't a clear distinction when it happened but he remembered that one day with one of his siblings he went to an antique store when he came across an portable camera. It wasn't too complicated and the price was a bargain; two puppy eyes and pleads he got it and started to mess around with the buttons until he took one of the wide window that showed a clear sidewalk and a cat passing through.

The click of the camera was enough for him to smile and turn to his sibling, “Brother! Say cheese!”

He took a lot of photos in his spare time; at first it was just the thrill of taking them. But as he took more he noticed the angles of shadows it made the difference with them. So he experimented more and learned what he likes taking photos of. “Mom! I can I bring the camera to the picnic? I wanna get a picture of that old bark tree!”

“Sure honey, oh and be a dear and take a couple of the family while you're at it.”

“You can count on me.”

And while it started with simple scenery, family and friends that small hobby of his never fully left. With volleyball becoming his first priority passion the camera took a back burner for a while. When he got more comfortable with his new schedule he tried small photo sessions in between.

When Yamaguchi Tadashi finally said yes all of Oikawa’s social media accounts flooded with Yamaguchi’s face and dates he took him to. It ranged from featuring hands linked or Yamaguchi smiling or giving a silly grin. Sometimes it was a short video of Oikawa's voice in the background saying for Yamaguchi to look his way to wave and have captions like,“#Cutest boyfriend, #blessed by an angel,and #death by cuteness overload” and so forth. At first Yamaguchi was shy from the amounts of likes and views it got; but he learned to live with his boyfriend’s pride he had when he showed him off.

“Yama quick turn around.” click. “Ah that is definitely the best smile I've seen yet.”

It was another normal occurrence by then as Yamaguchi smiled and shook his head as watched his boyfriend fiddle with his phone as he grabbed a handful of soggy fries. “Don't you think five pictures in a row is enough? You barely touched your food.”

Oikawa slightly exaggerated his gasp, “There can never be enough photos to show the world how blessed I am to be with the cutest boyfriend of all time.”

“Sure sure. But at least eat something before its gets cold.”

The breaks Oikawa managed to receive were honestly his favorite; it gave him enough time to reorganize his accounts and photos with accompanied videos. But most importantly he got to spend time with Yamaguchi. Because all he knew was that there was this undeniable spark he got when spend time with him that made him feel so good. The relaxed mornings and afternoons were filled with close proximity of him watching and learning more about Yamaguchi. Like the way he curled his toes and fingers before falling asleep in Oikawa’s arms if they marathoned more than three movies in a row. Or how addictive it was to listen to Yamaguchi’s full laugh and seeing his face going all red and needing to calm down to take a much needed breath but only laughing more instead. It was just a growing list that Oikawa paid attention to.

“Was it necessary to snapchat your make out session with your boyfriend last night?”

Yamaguchi looked up to see his best friend glaring at him as he greeted him to walk to school. “What? No I didn't.”

Tsukishima raised a hand in the air. “Look I'm happy for you and all that stuff but, monitor your boyfriend when it comes giving him permission on posting stuff on your account. I was eating dinner thank you very much.”

Yamaguchi by then looked at his snapchat and quickly became a blushing mess. “Oh my god…”

“I told you this would happen.”

There were definitely moments where the sound of a camera snapping a picture was the indication that Yamaguchi was being the center of Oikawa's attention. He could getting drinks for them, grabbing a book from his shelf or laying on his back in his room and the sound made him aware of his boyfriend typing on his phone. Sometimes Oikawa gave him a few seconds in advance to form a smile as Oikawa comes from behind and hugs him as he talks to his camera. He would kiss his cheek and take a quick selfie before greeting him properly. It didn't matter the time or place because, Yamaguchi definitely found himself in a position of flooding people's dash boards from their social media accounts from his overly affectionate and flamboyant boyfriend. And as time progressed he just stopped caring at the views and likes and played along with stupid faces and antics.


End file.
